wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Video games/Gallery
Pictures of the various electronic adaptations of Wheel of Fortune. Commodore 64 059496-wheel-of-fortune-commodore-64-screenshot-titles.gif|Title screen 059498-wheel-of-fortune-commodore-64-screenshot-name-entrys.gif|Puzzle board and name entry 059499-wheel-of-fortune-commodore-64-screenshot-the-beginnings.gif|Round 1 059500-wheel-of-fortune-commodore-64-screenshot-the-hostess-goes-across.gif|Game in progress as "Vanna" goes over to turn some letters 059504-wheel-of-fortune-commodore-64-screenshot-wheel-summarys.gif|Wheel summary for Round 2 059506-wheel-of-fortune-commodore-64-screenshot-the-crowd-goes-wilds.gif|Round 2 puzzle solved 059510-wheel-of-fortune-commodore-64-screenshot-i-believe-i-ll-have.gif|Bonus Round Prize selection 059514-wheel-of-fortune-commodore-64-screenshot-wow-s.gif|Bonus Round win (Boat) 059515-wheel-of-fortune-commodore-64-screenshot-championss.gif|Champions' list Apple II 059091-wheel-of-fortune-apple-ii-screenshot-startup-screens.gif|How many players? 059092-wheel-of-fortune-apple-ii-screenshot-wheel-summarys.gif|Wheel summary 059093-wheel-of-fortune-apple-ii-screenshot-the-hostess-walks-across.gif|Game in progress 059097-wheel-of-fortune-apple-ii-screenshot-see-i-told-you-sos.gif|Puzzle solved 059099-wheel-of-fortune-apple-ii-screenshot-i-believe-i-ll-take-the.gif|Bonus Round prize selection 059101-wheel-of-fortune-apple-ii-screenshot-son-of-a-bitch-s.gif|Bonus Round loss (Dream Vacation) 059102-wheel-of-fortune-apple-ii-screenshot-champions-lists.gif|Champions' list MS-DOS 025302-wheel-of-fortune-dos-screenshot-opening-screens.gif|Opening screen 0580159-wheel-of-fortune-dos-screenshot-main-titles.png|Puzzle board 025306-wheel-of-fortune-dos-screenshot-this-screen-shows-what-appears.gif|Wheel summary for Round 1 0580166-wheel-of-fortune-dos-screenshot-enter-a-vowel-there-are-2.png|Game in progress as "Vanna" goes to turn over an E in the puzzle 0580170-wheel-of-fortune-dos-screenshot-applause-applause-s.png|Puzzle solved 025307-wheel-of-fortune-dos-screenshot-the-bonus-rounds.gif|Bonus Round prize selection 0580179-wheel-of-fortune-dos-screenshot-win-on-the-bonus-round-s.png|Bonus Round win (Dream Vacation) 025308-wheel-of-fortune-dos-screenshot-after-losing-the-bonus-round.gif|Bonus Round loss (Amercian Sportscar) 025305-wheel-of-fortune-dos-screenshot-returning-players-can-choose.gif|Champions' list NES (1987-88, 1990, 1992) Original (1987) Wheel-of-fortune-01.png|Title screen 0gfs_29051_1_3.jpg|How many players? 0gfs_29051_2_1.jpg|The Wheel 0gfs_29051_2_2.jpg|A puzzle solved 0gfs_29051_2_3.jpg|Bonus Round win (Porsche) 0gfs_29051_2_4.jpg|Bonus Round win (Speedboat) Junior (1988) WheelOfFortuneJunior Title.gif|Title screen 0270139-wheel-of-fortune-junior-edition-nes-screenshot-name-entrys.png|Name entry 0270140-wheel-of-fortune-junior-edition-nes-screenshot-wheel-animations.png|The Wheel 0wheel-of-fortune-junior-edition-usa.png|Game in progress 0NESwheeljr.png|Puzzle solved 0270143-wheel-of-fortune-junior-edition-nes-screenshot-puzzle-solved.png|Another puzzle solved 0wheeljunior-0.gif|Bonus Round win (TV & VCR) Family (1990) Wheel of Fortune Family Edition NES ScreenShot1.gif|Title screen 0270132-wheel-of-fortune-family-edition-nes-screenshot-player-selections.png|How many players? 0270137-wheel-of-fortune-family-edition-nes-screenshot-the-wheel-animations.png|The Wheel 0wheel-of-fortune-family-edition-04.png|Game in progress 0wheel-of-fortune-family-edition-05.png|Puzzle solved 0NESfamily.png|Bonus Round Prize selection (Emerald Necklace) 0nesfamily3.gif|Bonus Round win (Caribbean Cruise) 0NESfamily2.png|Bonus Round loss (Beach House) Starring Vanna White (1992) Wheel-of-fortune-featuring-vanna-white-nes-004.jpg|Title screen 021283-WheelFVW.gif|Vanna 0270146-wheel-of-fortune-featuring-vanna-white-nes-screenshot-spin.png|Contestant avatars; red player clapping while Wheel spins 0gfs_39866_2_4.jpg|Game in progress 0gfs_39866_2_9.jpg|Bonus Round 0wheelvana-1.gif|Bonus Round win (Sportscar) 0gfs_39866_2_10.jpg|Bonus Round win (Jewelry) 0NESWheel.png|Bonus Round win (Speedboat) 0NESWheel2.png|Bonus Round win (Cruise) Arcade (1988) 0WFORTUNE.png|Opening title 0WFORTUNE2.png|Intro with Vanna walking over to turn the letter R 01181242185294.png|Round one 0wfortunea.png|Vanna clapping while the wheel spins 0WFORTUNE3.png|Vanna turning over a few A's in this puzzle 03157_2.png|Puzzle solved 03157_3.png|Round two puzzle and Vanna wearing blue Game Boy (1990) 0gfs_38782_1_1.jpg|Intro 0gfs_38782_1_3.jpg|Puzzle Board 0gfs_38782_1_4.jpg|How many Players ? 0gfs_38782_2_1.jpg|Game in progress 0gfs_38782_2_2.jpg|The Wheel SNES (1992, 1994) Original (1992) 142996-wheel-of-fortune-snes-screenshot-us-title-screens.png|Opening title 142997-wheel-of-fortune-snes-screenshot-vanna-white-s-autographs.png|Vanna 142999-wheel-of-fortune-snes-screenshot-player-creation-a-name-and.png|Select your contestant avatar 143000-wheel-of-fortune-snes-screenshot-a-player-may-spin-the-wheel.png|Round 1 puzzle 0Wheel_of_Fortune_SNES_ScreenShot4.gif|Contestant avatars 0Wheel_of_Fortune_SNES_ScreenShot3.gif|The Wheel Deluxe Edition (1994) 361314-wheel-of-fortune-deluxe-edition-snes-screenshot-title-screens.png|Opening title 361317-wheel-of-fortune-deluxe-edition-snes-screenshot-choose-a-character.png|Choose your contestant avatar 361319-wheel-of-fortune-deluxe-edition-snes-screenshot-either-spin.png|Round 1 puzzle 361320-wheel-of-fortune-deluxe-edition-snes-screenshot-spinning-the.png|Contestant avatars 361321-wheel-of-fortune-deluxe-edition-snes-screenshot-the-wheel.png|The Wheel 361325-wheel-of-fortune-deluxe-edition-snes-screenshot-puzzle-solveds.png|Puzzle solved 361327-wheel-of-fortune-deluxe-edition-snes-screenshot-the-bonus.png|Bonus Round 361328-wheel-of-fortune-deluxe-edition-snes-screenshot-missed-out.png|Bonus Round loss (Vacation) 361329-wheel-of-fortune-deluxe-edition-snes-screenshot-the-wheel.png|Image of the first Big Month of Cash episode (10/5/87) Genesis (1992) Wheel_of_Fortune_GEN_ScreenShot1.gif|Title screen GENESISvannashot.png|Vanna Wheelgenesis.png|Opening screen Wheel_of_Fortune_GEN_ScreenShot3.gif|Contestant avatars and the Wheel Wofgenesisgameplay.png|Game in progress as Vanna goes over to turn over an R 0GENESIS.png|Puzzle solved Game Gear (1992) Wheel-of-fortune-usa2.png|Title screen 0413082-wheel-of-fortune-featuring-vanna-white-game-gear-screenshot.gif|Vanna Wheel-of-fortune-ss05.jpg|Contestant avatars GameGearOverheadWheelShot.png|The Wheel 0GAMEGEAR.png|Puzzle board & game in progress 0GAMEGEAR2.png|Solving the puzzle 0GAMEGEAR3.png|Bonus round prize draw Jeopardyprize-w.gif|Bonus Round win ($25,000; W) Jeopardyprize-h.gif|Bonus Round win (Speedboat; H) Jeopardyprize-e1.gif|Bound Round win (Car; E #1) Jeopardyprize-e2.gif|Bonus Round win (US Savings Bonds; E #2) Jeopardyprize-l.gif|Bonus Round win (Vacation; L) Sega CD (1994) 0SEGACD.png|Intro with 1992-94 Dancing Wedges intro & 1989-92 Opening theme 0SEGACD2.png|Vanna welcoming you to the game 0SEGACD3.png|Contestant area 0Wheel2.png|Round 1 puzzle 0SEGACD4.png|The Wheel 0WHEEL-OF-FORTUNE-3.gif|Free Spin 0WHEEL-OF-FORTUNE-8.gif|Puzzle solved 0WHEEL-OF-FORTUNE-10.gif|Vanna's reaction when a Bonus Round is won Nintendo 64 (1997) 0gfs_44362_1_1.jpg|Title screen 0gfs_44362_2_1.jpg|Vanna introduces the puzzle for Round 1 0gfs_44362_2_3.jpg|Contestant avatars clapping while the Wheel spins 0gfs_44362_2_2.jpg|Round 1 Wheel 0gfs_44362_2_4.jpg|Game in progress 0gfs_44362_2_6.jpg|Puzzle solved 0gfs_44362_2_5.jpg|Bankrupt 0gfs_44362_2_7.jpg|Lose A Turn 0gfs_44362_2_10.jpg|Jackpot round PC (1998) 0gfs_50128_1_18_mid.jpg|Opening intro 0gfs_50128_1_20.jpg|Vanna on the New York stage setting 0gfs_50128_2_4_mid.jpg|Vanna introducing the category of the Round 1 puzzle 0gfs_50128_2_8.jpg|Puzzle solved 0gfs_50128_2_3_mid.jpg|Surprise Wedge 0gfs_50128_2_10.jpg|Prize Wedge 0279169-wheel-of-fortune-windows-screenshot-a-close-up-of-the-wheel.png|Jackpot Wedge 0265974-wheeloff_005.jpg|Game in progress on Hawaii stage & wheel spinning on video wall with overhead camera 0265973-wheeloff_004.jpg|Another puzzle solved on Movies stage 0wheeloffortune004-97278_640w.jpg|Vanna on video wall & $3500 wheel behind her, on Holland stage. By the way, why is there a yellow $400 where the lavender $350 is supposed to be? OneOrTenThousand.png|What's the $1000 still doing here, and why are Bankrupt's letters sparkly? NeonGreen400.png|A "fantasy" prize? And shouldn't that $400 at the left be yellow? 300or350.png|Another $300 replacing $350? They got to stop this. LoadingWheelIcon.png|A small Wheel used when loading a game. Note the $400 between Bankrupt and Lose A Turn is teal instead of yellow. CategoryWheel.png|The colored Wheel used when introducing a puzzle's category. WTCWOF.png|Three years before... sigh PlayStation (1998, 2000) 0PLAYSTATION.png|Opening intro 0wheeloffortune_9-95249_640w.jpg|Vanna, wearing the same dress and hairdo from the 1998 PC version 0PLAYSTATION2.png|Beginning Round one 0wheeloffortune_3-95243_640w.jpg|The wheel 2nd Edition (2000) 0PLAYSTATIONwof.png|Intro 0playstation-39053-11319868342.jpg|Vanna welcoming U to "Wheel of Fortune" 0wheel_fortune_02.jpg|The wheel for Round 1 0wheel_fortune_01.jpg|Choose a consonant, on the "Fast Cars" stage 0wheel_fortune_04.jpg|Another view of the "Fast Cars" stage as the wheel spins and Vanna is seen clapping on the video monitor 0wheel_fortune_09.jpg|Vanna awards U with a Free Spin (w/ the "Fast Cars" background on the PC version) 0wheel_fortune_08.jpg|Current standings 0wheel_fortune_07.jpg|$10K Wedge added to the Wheel for Round 2 (w/ wheel on the PC version) 0wheel_fortune_06.jpg|In addition to the $10K Wedge (and $2500) is the "Fantasy" prize which is this $4,150 Ski Holiday ! PC (2003) 460141-w_005.jpg|Intro 460142-w_006.jpg|Vanna welcoming U to "Wheel of Fortune" (on the Disco background) 460143-w_007.jpg|Let's Play ! 460144-w_008.jpg|Choose your Vowel 460137-w_001.jpg|Jackpot round w/ Vanna clapping on video montior while the wheel spins 460146-w_010.jpg|Vanna: "Uh-Oh ! You've gone Bankrupt !!!" Nintendo Wii (2010) 051Tq0li2ABL.jpg|Pat & Vanna greet the studio audience, on the New York stage 0t21ebf7630722a9a46c0515d9884f8c2e.jpg|Pat & Vanna get into the Aloha spirit for Hawaii Day on "WOF" 051efIAnmtCL.jpg|Pat, in Hawaiian attire on the Hawaii stage 05.jpg|Vanna explaining the rules of the Toss Up round, on the Classic (Sony Pictures Studios, stage 11) stage 0wheel_of_fortune_wii_screen_shot_03.jpg|The Jackpot round 01BPRRH704.jpg|The contestants avatars 051BbvJbc7PL.jpg|Another Jackpot round, on the Hollywood stage 07.jpg|Pat congratulating the players on their winnings Nintendo DS (2010) 51MYp-u-oZL.jpg|Opening screen 41PciFo38GL.jpg|Pat & Vanna on the Classic stage, the DS version 41jM2fGEy0L.jpg|Contestant avatar winning the $1,000 Toss Up 51pxuVfOCIL.jpg|Contestant avatars & their current standings 519ZvUYre-L.jpg|Vanna shows us the next puzzle to solve 0B003S2L66Y_03_lg.jpg|Spin the Wheel B003S2L66Y_01_lg.jpg|Attempting to solve a puzzle B003S2L66Y_02_lg.jpg|Pat congratulating contestant on her total winnings Xbox/PS3/Nintendo Wii U (2012) 0gfs_282005_1_1.jpg|Starting up the Game gfs_282005_2_1.jpg|Choose your contestant 0wheel-of-fortune-wii-u-15-large.jpg|Intro 0wheel-of-fortune-wii-u-16-large.jpg|View of the Classic Stage 0gfs_282005_2_2.jpg|Pat & Vanna making their famous entrance as they wave to the roaring crowd 0gfs_282005_2_3.jpg|The Studio Audience 0gfs_282005_2_4.jpg|Pat tells the contestants to grab their toss-up devices as the game begins 0gfs_282005_2_5.jpg|Vanna explains the rules of the Toss Up Round (also the Million Dollar Wedge, Free Play wedge, & the Half Car tag) 0gfs_282005_2_6.jpg|Toss Up Round 0gfs_282005_2_7.jpg|The red contestant chimes in to guess the toss up puzzle 0untitled.png|The red contestant gets ready to give that wheel a spin ! 009260.jpg|Game in progress as Vanna claps while the wheel spins 0gfs_282005_2_11.jpg|The Mystery Round, will U uncover the $10,000 or the Bankrupt ? 0gfs_282005_2_13.jpg|Prize Puzzle Round 00untitled.png|$100,000 Bonus Round Win 0wheel-of-fortune-video-game-spin-the-wheel-large-3.jpg|Pat & Vanna saying Goodbye.